A Shadow in the night
by Silver rulz
Summary: Someone has been murdering Sonic characters and the Chaotix Detective Agency must find out who that motherfucking psycho is. Rated M for gory murders and one suicide.
1. Chapter 1

A Shadow in the night BY: Silver rulz Rated: M for gory murders and one tragic suicide.

Chapter 1: The nightmare begins

It was a dark and stormy night in Mobias City. Miles " Tails" Prower was busily typing the results of his research. Tails:"Dammit, The deadline is tomorrow and I'm not even fucking halfway done with this shit!" A bright lightning flash and some thunder scared the crap out off the young kitsune. Tails:" Was that a shadow I just saw!? Meh, whatever." But just as he was returning to his workplace, he had strange feeling someone was watching him from the living room window. " Hello! Is anybody there!" shouted the terrified Tails. His slow footsteps echoed in the immense living room of his 2 story apartment. BANG! Tails saw that the window near him shattered. He slowly turned around and saw a hooded ebony figure with blood read demon eyes. Tails: "Who the fuck are you and why are you in my freaking house?" The intruder did not respond but instead slowly started trotting towards him with a rusty chainsaw in one hand. Tails yelled: "Get away from me you freak!" The young fox ran with all his might but the killer was not far behind. Soon Tails realized that he was being backed away into the tub. Great, Tails thought, Now what? Grabbing a 8th century war club, Tails smashed it in the attacker in the head leaving a bloody mark on his forehead. Suddenly the hood fell off and Tails understood who was trying to kill him. Tails: "Wait a minute you're….. ARGHHHH!!!!" That was all he could manage to say before the rusty chainsaw cut into the compounds of his head. Blood splattered everywhere in the bathroom walls. The attacker proceeded to cut the body into pieces, shove it into a plastic bag, licked all the blood off his white-gloved hands, and leave the way he came in.

Next morning at Sonic's house: "Mailman: I got a package for a Mr. Sonic here. Would that by any chance be you?" Sonic(signing paper):"That's right dumbass. Don't you know that everyone knows what I look like." After slamming the door in the mailman's face Sonic went to check what he got. Sonic: "Probably more fangirl mail. Jesus Christ! This is the worst part of the job." Sonic reluctantly opened the package. Sonic: Oh my fucking god! I think I'm going to hurl! Inside the package was a cut up corpse of what was Miles "Tails" Prower. Blood was dripping from the chainsaw marks in the brain. Guts and intestines were put at the bottom. Everything else was just decomposing yellow flesh or was crawling with maggots. Sonic grabbed the phone and dialed 911. Sonic:" Hello, Chaotix Detective Agency, I think someone just fucking murdered my best friend." The Chaotix team arrived 2 hours later to check the body and ask Sonic some questions.


	2. Chapter 2

A Shadow in the night Chapter 2: Two lovers

Vector:" Okay blue boy, calm down and tell us what happened" Sonic: "Today at 2:00 p.m. I got a package from an anonymous sender and when I opened it there was Tail's body" Vector: That's just sick! I mean who sends a person the body of their best friend?" Espio: "A psycho that's who. There are so many finger prints on the body. Probably whoever did this was either not very carful or used gloves. Charmy sees the body of Tails and runs to throw up in the toilet. Vector: "Come on Charmy lets go check out Tails's apartment for more clues. Just as they were leaving Shadow walks in. Shadow: "What the fuck is going on? I kept hearing police sirens for 2 hours." Sonic: "My best friend in the whole fucking world was murdered" Shadow: "Serves that gay pimp right!" Vector: "He was killed somewhere between 8:00 and 10:00 p.m. Where were you emo- boy at that time?" Shadow: "FYI, I'm not emo and I was watching South Park at that time" Vector: "The claim, for now, is valid but I've got my fucking eye on you. All right team, lets move out"

At Tails's apartment: Espio: "Looks like this was one hell of a bloodbath" Vector: " Stating the obvious as always Espio" Espio: "Come look at this. The psycho left a clue" On the wall in blood was written: HAHAHA! THE PSYCHIC IS NEXT IN LINE BUT WHEN WILL I KILL HIM? Vector: "A psychic? Oh man, Silver's next in line"

Silver's pad, Station Square, 10:30 p.m.

Silver: "Blaze I'm home! Man, she's still working overtime." Since Blaze worked as a police officer, the murder of Tails has kept her working overtime to earn a few extra bucks. As Silver went to make dinner he felt a demonic presence in the room. Quickly he grabbed the kitchen knife and rushed over there. In the middle of the room stood a hooded figure with a crooked scythe. It had two two yellow tails clipped to its belt. Silver: "You're the one who killed Tails! Why did you do it?" The killer replied: "He was a pathetic weakling" Silver out of pure rage charged the intruder but before he could get to him he teleported behind him. Silver did no have enough time to react as the scythe sliced him in half. Blaze arrived at about that time and was so sad that all she could scream was: "No Silver! Why, why did you have to kill him!" The killer said: "Because I could". And with a flash of light green, he vanished. Blaze was extremely distressed so she decided to end it all. She took the gun from her belt and placed it under her chin. Blaze: "Soon my love, Silver, we will be together" With tears streaming down her cheeks, she pulled the trigger. There was a loud boom and now on the carpet was one sliced in half Silver and Blaze stretched out eagle style holding a gun in her left hand.

Author's note: RIP Silver and Blaze


End file.
